


Мы заслужили быть счастливыми

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Постканон, красная концовка. Гаррус и Шепард готовятся к ежегодной вечеринке для всей команды. И Гаррус решает подготовить совсем небольшой сюрприз для Эллисон. Только вот один непоседливый варрен спутывает все его планы.





	Мы заслужили быть счастливыми

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Чикуса**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/2837).
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

– Сколько раз я тебе говорил не поднимать тяжести? – ворчливо спрашивает Гаррус, ковыряясь в импланте.

– Не такая уж и тяжесть это была… – бурчит в ответ Эллисон, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как ловкие пальцы турианца скользят меж проводков и что-то поправляют, выравнивают.

– Поднять ящик, который весит почти двадцать килограмм, – скептически констатирует Гаррус, заканчивая калибровку и возвращая пластинку обратно. – Если я не ошибаюсь, это всё-таки много, а ты, если мне не изменяет память, не тот парень-робот из фильма, что мы смотрели не так давно.

– Терминатор, – машинально отвечает Эллисон и сгибает-разгибает руку, проверяя, как та двигается. Оставшись довольной, она улыбается и, поднявшись на носочки, целует Гарруса в мандибулу.

– Что бы я без тебя делала.

– Думаю, нашла бы другого техника, который бы постоянно не ворчал на тебя, – усмехается Гаррус. 

– Ну, так было бы совсем неинтересно, – отмахивается от него Эллисон. – Ты довольно милый, когда ворчишь. Ты всегда так сводишь надбровные пластины, – приложив указательные пальцы к бровям, Шепард сводит их к переносице, изображая нахмуренность, – и это выглядит забавно.

– Забавно, значит. Я запомню это, капитан, – щурится Гаррус. – Итак, раз мы закончили, то может продолжим подготовку к вечеринке? Или оставим этот беспорядок?

– Нуууу, всегда можно всё отменить и пойти, допустим, в ба-а-ар, – вальяжно протягивает Эллисон и будто бы невзначай потягивается, лукаво глядя на турианца. – А там бы ты закружил меня в танце, совсем как тогда, на Цитадели…

Она прижимается к Гаррусу, обнимая его и улыбаясь. Тот смущённо отводит взгляд. Шепард не выдерживает и прыскает со смеху. Сколько бы лет не прошло, а его всё так же легко смутить.

– Это не смешно, Эл! – пытается реабилитироваться Гаррус, но её уже не остановить. 

– Не согласна, очень смешно, – Шепард смахивает проступившую слезинку. – Ты такой милый, знаешь.

– Давай лучше вернёмся к приготовлениям, а то когда все соберутся, закуски и украшения им придётся делать самим.

– Могли бы и сделать, – фыркает Эллисон и тянется к ящикам, но Гаррус её останавливает.

– Давай всё-таки я.

– Я и сама бы смогла, – бурчит Шепард.

– Чтобы потом я твой имплант опять по кусочкам собирал? 

– Это всего один раз случилось!

– Пятый. И только на этой неделе, – притворно соглашается Гаррус и поднимает ящики с закусками. 

– Пф, зануда.

Гаррус делает вид, что не слышит, и уходит на кухню разгружать закупленное для вечеринки продукты. Эллисон ничего не остается, как заняться украшением гостиной.

Плюхнувшись на диван и разбудив мирно дремавшего Урца, она принимается открывать пакеты с различной праздничной чепухой – гирлянды, какие-то цветные то ли фонарики, то ли шарики и тому подобное.

Всё-таки приятная традиция – собираться и встречать каждый новый год вместе. Вот уже пять лет они всей командой встречаются у них с Гаррусом на квартире и желают, чтобы война больше никогда не разделила их, и чтобы больше никакие жуки не смели вторгаться в их Галактику.

Эллисон до сих пор не верит, что у них получилось выиграть то сражение. До сих пор удивляется, что смогла выжить – каким-то чудом дождавшись подмоги и затем таким же чудом выкарабкавшись из месячной комы, она прошла продолжительный курс восстановления. Её снова собирали по кусочкам. Благо, Миранда так удачно оказалась рядом и взяла на себя руководство столь непростым делом.

Когда Шепард очнулась, то первым, кого она увидела, был Гаррус, который дремал в кресле рядом с её кроватью. Он крепко сжимал её руку. Эллисон улыбнулась и слабо, но все же сжала его ладонь в ответ, чем мгновенно пробудила Гарруса ото сна. Он облегчённо выдохнул и, легонько уткнувшись в её висок, прошептал:

– С возвращением, Эллисон.

– Знаешь, нет там никакого бара, – было первым, что сказала она, хрипло рассмеявшись.

– Что? – не понял Гаррус.

– На том свете нет бара. Ты меня обманул.

Секунду спустя он начал тихо смеяться. После, пропустив пряди рыжих волос через пальцы, ответил:

– Ты просто не туда не свернула. 

– В следующий раз точно не заблужусь, – Шепард прищурилась и улыбнулась.

– Давай ты всё-таки отложишь этот визит на лет так пятьдесят. Ты нам всё ещё тут нужна.

Он замолчал, чтобы через несколько секунд добавить:

– Ты мне нужна.

Как потом выяснилось, весь тот месяц, что она была на грани, Гаррус не отходил от её кровати ни на шаг. Время от времени Шепард навещали и остальные члены команды, справляясь у врачей о её состоянии. 

Одним из первых, кто навестил её после пробуждения, был Джокер. И у них состоялся очень долгий разговор, где прозвучало много всего – Джефф был и рад возвращению Эллисон, и в то же время очень зол: он всё ещё не мог простить того, что СУЗИ теперь нет.

После того, как Джокер выговорился, он замолчал. Но затем проговорил, раскаявшись:

– Я ведь понимаю, что выбора у тебя не было! Но чёрт побери, Шепард, я не могу тебя так быстро простить!

Эллисон лишь покачала головой и поманила его к себе. Джокер, словно запутавшийся ребенок, подковылял к ней. Она молча притянула его к себе, обнимая так крепко, как позволяли ей силы и одна рука.

Тогда впервые за долгое время Джокер не сдержался – обняв Эллисон в ответ, он уткнулся ей в плечо и зарыдал, иногда даже подвывая.

Им обоим это было нужно. Ему – высвободить ту боль, что засела у него внутри и грызла, подобно дикой волчице. Ей – принять всю тяжесть своего решения и попробовать хоть как-то помочь пережить это своему другу.

В тот вечер Джокер ушёл от неё очень поздно. Выглядел он измученным и усталым, но Эллисон больше не видела щемящей грусти в его глазах. Он пожелал ей скорее поправиться и больше не влезать во всякие космические передряги.

– Хотя если вдруг соберешься – я в деле, – привычно залихвацки подмигнул Джокер. Эллисон засмеялась и пообещала, что никуда без него не полетит.

Когда он ушёл, Шепард почти мгновенно уснула с мыслью, что хоть что-то она смогла починить. 

Правда, что-то всё-таки не удалось восстановить. Эллисон мельком смотрит на свой механический протез, который получила спустя, наверное, год после всех событий и восстановления. Из-за того, что вся техника вышла из строя, потребовалось время, чтобы привести всё в относительную норму. И сейчас, по прошествие пяти лет, возрождение Галактики продолжалось.

Шепард помнит, как впервые предложила всей команде собраться. Только тогда поводом послужило её выздоровление. На удивление, почти все смогли прийти – за исключением Миранды, занятой чем-то на одной из планетарных баз, и Эшли, которая была откомандирована для помощи колонистам.

Они собрались в доме, принадлежавшем когда-то родителям Шепард и отошедшем ей по наследству. Тот чудом уцелел после нападения Жнецов.

Тогда они пообещали, что будут собираться вместе хотя бы раз в год, чтобы напоминать друг другу о том, что они живы, вспоминать тех, кого уже нет с ними рядом, и продолжать радоваться той возможности, которую им подарила судьба.

В тот вечер они вспомнили много историй, многих друзей, которых забрала война. Под конец вечера, когда они уже собрались расходиться, позвонила Миранда и попросила перевести её на закрытый канал, чтобы обговорить что-то с Джокером. Тот удивлённо посмотрел на Шепард. Та лишь улыбнулась.

Именно тогда Миранда сообщила, что есть возможность вернуть СУЗИ к жизни. Но придётся подождать. Но это не было проблемой – Джокер был готов ждать сколько потребуется.  
После разговора Джокер молча подошёл к Эллисон и крепко её обнял.

– За что?

– Ты знаешь.

И Миранда не соврала – по прошествие полутора лет СУЗИ снова была с ними. Мир потихоньку восстанавливался, пусть и в таких мелочах, как возвращение хороших друзей.

«Вот бы они ещё помогали подготовить квартиру к празднику», – притворно дуясь, думает Шепард, расправляясь с очередной упаковкой. На самом деле она не в обиде – но для проформы возмутиться стоит.

Варрен заинтересованно принюхивается, и во всем его теле видно желание помочь. Однако Эллисон лишь качает головой и отпихивает любопытного и столь жаждущего причинять добро Урца.

– Нет, малыш, в прошлый раз из-за твоей «помощи» мне пришлось идти за новыми украшениями, – качает головой Эллисон.

Урц расстроено скулит и умоляюще смотрит на Шепард, но она не дает себя обмануть. 

– Нет, больше ты меня на это не купишь. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и лучше иди проследи за Гаррусом, – чуть тише говорит она. – А то мы ведь все знаем, что бывает, если не доглядеть за ним на кухне, правда?

На самом деле, готовит Гаррус не так уж и плохо, и не только дектро-белковые блюда. Но пару раз всё-таки чуть не спалил их общее жилье. Так что приглядывать за ним и правда стоит.  
Варрена не приходится просить дважды – завиляв хвостом, тот спрыгивает с дивана и бодро ковыляет на кухню, стуча когтями по полу, где тут же слышится недовольное: «Урц, не мельтеши под ногами! Стой, это не для тебя! А ну положи на место, паршивец!».

В следующую секунду варрен влетает в комнату, таща в зубах какую-то маленькую коробочку. А следом за ним – несется Гаррус. Но Урц уже рядом с хозяйкой и, полностью довольный собой, бросает ей на колени добычу. После чего тыкается в ногу мордой, требуя заслуженной ласки за подвиг.

Эллисон чешет его под подбородком и поднимает то, что принёс Урц . Маленькая бархатная коробочка. Она трясет, проверяя, есть ли что внутри. Ничего не услышав, она вопросительно смотрит на замершего рядом турианца.

– Что это, Гаррус?

– Да так, ничего особенного, – Гаррус тянется, чтобы отобрать вещицу, но Эллисон отводит руку с коробочкой и в упор смотрит на него.

– Тогда почему ты так хочешь забрать у меня эту совсем не особенную коробочку? – вкрадчиво интересуется она. – А что, если я её открою…

– Нет, подожди! – как-то слишком резко выкрикивает Гаррус, и они оба замирают.

Шепард хмурится и, сложив руки на груди, ждёт объяснений. Вакариан садится напротив нее на ковёр и кладёт руки ей на колени. Тяжело вздохнув, он начинает говорить, чуть сбивчиво, будто подбирая правильные слова:

– Ладно, слушай… я хотел дождаться вечера и сделать это при всех, но, видимо, придётся сейчас…

Шепард вопросительно поднимает бровь. Гаррус нетерпеливо ёрзает и, отводя взгляд, машет рукой:

– Можешь посмотреть.

Эллисон послушно открывает коробочку и видит маленькое золотое кольцо с небольшим сверкающим камнем. Она ощущает, как сердце начинает биться чаще. Шепард сглатывает и неверяще смотрит на Гарруса.

– Это то, о чём я…

– Джокер сказал, что у вас так принято. Ну, в том смысле, если хочешь сделать девушке предложение, то должен подарить кольцо и спросить…

Пока он собирается с духом, Эллисон замирает и ждёт.

– Эллисон Шепард… Ты станешь… моей женой? – наконец выговаривает Гаррус и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

Она отвечает не сразу – сама не знает, почему. Но потом, широко улыбнувшись, счастливо кивает и бросается ему на шею, обнимая и целуя.

– Господи, какой ты всё-таки…

– Дурак? – фыркает Гаррус прямо ей в губы. Она мотает головой и гладит его мандибулу.

– Смешной. И так мило подходишь даже к такому ответственному шагу.

Неожиданно она становится серьёзной и совсем тихо говорит:

– Именно поэтому я тебя и люблю.

Она пытается вложить в эти слова всё то, что испытывает к нему. Вся благодарность и любовь, которые есть в ней, принадлежат только ему. 

Наверное, не хватило бы всех слов в Галактике, чтобы рассказать о том, что для неё значит Гаррус. Никто с тех пор, как она потеряла родителей, не был ей так близок и так дорог. Просто по той причине, что она не позволяла себе с кем-то сближаться настолько сильно, чтобы потом не бояться потерять.

Но с Гаррусом… с ним всё было иначе. Он слишком быстро, слишком легко стал неотъемлемой частью её жизни. И слишком незаменимой.

– И я тебя люблю, Эллисон.

Урц сидит рядом и радостно бьёт хвостом по полу – кажется, он тоже понимает, что сейчас произошло что-то хорошее. И считает себя вполне причастным к этому. Что по сути так и есть, думает про себя Эллисон. Она отдаёт Гаррусу коробочку. А на его вопросительный взгляд отвечает со смешком:

– По той же самой человеческой традиции ты должен надеть это кольцо мне на палец. Или Джокер забыл об этом упомянуть?

– Скорее, это я не очень внимательно слушал, – виновато признается Гаррус и аккуратно берёт кольцо, затем руку Шепард и так же осторожно, с нежностью надевает украшение. – Так?

– Да, – она кивает и улыбается. 

Этот день становится ещё более особенным, чем мог бы. И Эллисон этому несказанно рада.  
Сегодня вечером они будут принимать у себя друзей. Снова будут делиться историями. Снова будут рассказывать о том, кто где побывал в последнее время. Джокер, скорее всего, будет жаловаться на то, что летать без Шепард ему совсем не нравится, а нынешний его начальник «совершенно премерзкий тип». СУЗИ будет тактично поправлять его и говорить, что ему просто стоит быть помягче и не воспринимать всё в штыки.

Вега будет привычно попивать пиво и, обнимая Эшли, рассказывать о своем новом отряде, который он тренирует. Уильямс, конечно же, будет фыркать и говорить, что он их просто загоняет своими постоянными тренировками и проверками. Вега же резонно возразит, что это всё для их блага.

Джек поддержит его, чем вызовет большее раздражение Эшли и рассмешит Заида, который будет что-то рассказывать Явику и Рексу. Лиара же то и дело будет отлучаться, чтобы раздать указания своим агентам, пока Самара мягко не возьмёт её за руку и не усадит на место, призвав тем самым хоть ненадолго оставить заботы.

Рекс будет громко смеяться и хвастаться успехами Гранта, нахваливая его и говоря, что любит мальца как родного. Грант же будет фыркать на него недовольно “Старик, ты перегибаешь”, но в голосе не будет слышна обида – он давно уже привык.

Касуми, обычно держащаяся в тени, возможно решит составить компанию Джейкобу, Саманте и Стиву, которые за бокальчиком виски будут обсуждать какие-то технические штучки. Возможно, позже к ним присоединится Тали, заинтересовавшись их разговором. Миранда будет деловито поучать чему-то Джек, на что та будет лишь закатывать глаза и посылать Лоусон куда подальше.

И так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока доктор Чаквас, до этого сидевшая с Сандерс, не встанет и призовёт всех поднять свои стаканы.

– За тех, кого нет с нами. И за тех, кто всё еще здесь! – громко скажет она, и по квартире хором пронесутся такие разные, но такие родные голоса.

Шепард будет обнимать Гарруса и с улыбкой смотреть на своих друзей. Будет видеть их счастливые лица и понимать, что те три года беспрерывной борьбы, постоянных недосыпов и кошмаров стоили того, чтобы они все сейчас были здесь.

Они с Гаррусом переплетают пальцы, и Эллисон тихо спрашивает:

– Вместе и навсегда, да?

– Так точно, – таким же мурчащим шёпотом отвечает Гаррус и мажет поцелуем ее висок. – И даже смерть не сможет нас разлучить.

– Потому что в баре ей станет скучно – она ведь даже не может напиться, – смеётся Эллисон и кладёт голову ему на плечо.

Именно так выглядит настоящее счастье, Шепард теперь в этом уверена – рядом с Гаррусом и в кругу самых близких и дорогих ей друзей.

И чёрт возьми, она ни за что не променяет его ни на что другое. Не для того она три года спасала эту Галактику, чтобы снова потерять тех, кто делал её тем, кем она была.

– Когда мы им скажем? – шёпотом спрашивает Эллисон.

– Может, чуть позже? Нам ведь некуда торопиться.

«Да, теперь некуда», – думает Шепард.

Теперь у них впереди ещё много времени. Так что эта новость и правда может немного подождать.

А пока она просто будет смотреть и наслаждаться.


End file.
